


all my life, been wanting this forever

by sunglaze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Coffee Shops, M/M, beomgyu has a crush on soobin, i dont know what this is, soobin manages a cafe, soogyu gay, uni student beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglaze/pseuds/sunglaze
Summary: In which Beomgyu attempts to ask Soobin out but very miserably fails.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	all my life, been wanting this forever

**Author's Note:**

> this fic rly just revolves around one line that i got from a prompt list
> 
> i really dont know what this is but pls take it... its soogyu
> 
> title is from softly by clairo!
> 
> enjoy :D

“Are you gonna keep on staring at him? He’s about to melt any time soon.” Taehyun deadpans.

Beomgyu almost spits out his drink, “No!” His face reddens and he shifts his gaze to the pastry on the table between them.

Currently, the two are sitting at one of the most known cafes in the district which is being managed by Choi Soobin, the man who Beomgyu was staring at. For weeks, they’ve been coming to the cafe every other day since Beomgyu discovered that Soobin started managing the place.

“Are you really going to keep on dragging me here only to end up not asking him out?” Taehyun sighs. He forks a portion of the pastry and takes it to his mouth.

Truth be told, Beomgyu has been crushing on Choi Soobin since his third year in college. The latter was his senior, and Beomgyu always admired him for his work ethics and leadership skills. That admiration soon turned into infatuation as Beomgyu realized how attractive and charming Soobin is through their shared classes and activities within their program.

Now, Soobin has already graduated while Beomgyu is in his last year of college with still a massive crush on the older.

Beomgyu grins sheepishly, “I’m trying to build up the courage to do that, okay? And I pay for your orders anyways.”

“As grateful as I am, I never asked for them.” Taehyun tells him. “You’ve been pining for him for about two years now. And he’s not in our uni anymore – what’s holding you back?”

Beomgyu leans back on his seat dejectedly, “I guess I just don’t want to be rejected. I’ve liked him for so long, after all.”

Taehyun pauses for a good moment, “I don’t really think there’s a reason for him to reject you. Unless he’s dating someone right now, which I doubt. Plus, you’re _Beomgyu._ ”

The older of the two narrows his eyes, “What’s the last part supposed to mean?”

“Have you ever gotten rejected by anyone you asked out before?”

Beomgyu furrows his brows, “Well, now that I think of it...”

“Exactly!” Taehyun exclaims, almost startling Beomgyu, “So you should just give it a try.”

“Alright,” Beomgyu purses his lips, “But not today.”

“Not today?” Taehyun says, frustration clear in his voice.

“Tomorrow!” Beomgyu tells him, “I promise.”

“You better keep that promise. I’m getting tired of the coffee here.”

The next day, Beomgyu gets off his class early. Before he makes his way to the cafe, he considers calling Taehyun to invite him over, but he remembers that there’s the possibility of Soobin rejecting him, and Beomgyu didn’t want to give his best friend something to poke fun at him with. So, he heads to the cafe alone.

As he walks along the busy streets, he tries to rehearse what he’ll say to Soobin despite already having gone over it a thousand times the night before.

Beomgyu mutters, “Soobin, would you want to...” He shrugs it off and cringes inwardly at himself.

He decides to stop rehearsing. It’s only making him more nervous.

Soon, he finds himself in front of the cafe where Soobin works at. He takes a deep breath to get rid of the tension in his nerves.

Out of habit, he looks around for a reflective surface to check his reflection. Of course, he has to make sure that he looks good before asking Soobin out.

A car is parked beside him and Beomgyu decides that it’ll do – it looks empty anyways.

He leans down to check his reflection on the window of the driver’s side. His hair is a little lopsided so he uses his fingers to brush them down. He proceeds to check his teeth next, flashing them in an awkward smile just in case he failed to brush them properly earlier.

He smiles widely at the window and brings up to fist as he mouths _I can do this!_

The windows roll down. Beomgyu’s smile fades as it rolls down farther.

His smiling reflection is now replaced by the face of the one and only Choi Soobin.

“I can see you, you know?” Soobin says, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Beomgyu can do nothing but gape.

Before Soobin can say anything else, Beomgyu quickly runs away, forgetting the reason why he went to the cafe in the first place.

“Kang Taehyun!” Beomgyu breathlessly calls out as soon as he steps foot into their dorm. He removes his shoes in a rush and runs to Taehyun’s room.

He sees his friend sitting on the floor with his back facing him, wearing headphones as he plays a game on his laptop.

“Taehyun! Oh my god,” He shouts.

Taehyun turns his head at the noise and he pulls off his headphones once he sees Beomgyu with distress written clear on his face.

“What happened?”

Beomgyu drops besides him, “I’m gonna bury myself alive. Help me dig my grave. Oh my god.”

Taehyun shoots him a look, “What stupid thing did you do again?”

“Ah!” Beomgyu presses his face into his hands, “I’m so stupid. Stupid. Really stupid.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Taehyun laughs in amusement.

“Just,” Beomgyu proceeds to curl his body on the floor, “Let me wallow in embarrassment for a moment.”

He takes a pillow from Taehyun’s bed and screams into it for what feels like a whole minute.

Once he recovers, he sits up straight and faces Taehyun, “Okay,”

“Go on.” Taehyun coaxes him.

“So, I was on the way to the cafe right,”

“He rejected you?” Taehyun shrieks.

“No!” Beomgyu says, “I didn’t even get to confess.”

“You backed out?” Taehyun sighs in exasperation, “How many times do I have to–“

Beomgyu cuts him off, “No – let me finish.”

Taehyun nods slowly, not saying a thing.

“I was on my way to the cafe, and I had to check my reflection, right? So, I just used the window of a random car –“

“Oh my god, no.”

“Yes – I thought it was empty but apparently not. You can already guess who it was.” Beomgyu takes the pillow once again and digs his face into it.

“Choi Soobin?”

“Yes.” Beomgyu answers, his voice muffled against the pillow.

“No.”

Beomgyu rips away the pillow from his face, “Yes! I can’t believe it. I’m so stupid, oh my god.”

Taehyun can only put a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, “It’s okay. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Well, it’s the end of my chance of scoring a date with him.” Beomgyu flops down on his friend’s lap.

“I mean... it’s not too bad. That happens.” Taehyun proceeds to pat his back.

“Too bad that it happened to _me._ ”

Taehyun lets him sulk into his lap.

“Are you gonna try again?” He asks after a while.

“Absolutely _not._ ”

Ever since the incident, Beomgyu had stopped coming to the cafe. He was too embarrassed to face Soobin – he couldn’t bother to consider asking him out anymore. Over the days, Beomgyu started to put aside that memory and also the embarrassment he felt for days without end.

However, that didn’t have an effect of any sort on his crush on Soobin. Despite the fact that he hasn’t seen the boy for almost two weeks, he still can’t help but think about him.

On a Friday morning, Beomgyu wakes up a bit late so he prepares in a rush and jogs to the building of his first class which is ten minutes away from his dorm. Probably eight if he runs.

He looks at his watch and sees that there’s only five minutes till his first class starts. He wishes that his professor will come in late, but it’s unlikely since the old man always comes in early. It’s most likely that he’s already there as of now while he waits for the students to get ready.

Not wanting to be late, Beomgyu speeds up his pace.

He’s running too fast that he almost bumps into someone who suddenly comes out of an alleyway. Luckily, his reflexes are fast enough that he’s able to come to a stop before he completely clashes with the body.

But of course, Beomgyu is only too lucky. He finds himself standing close to the person, with their faces a bit _too_ close.

Beomgyu quickly backs up to apologize but as soon as he does, he recognizes the owner of the face that he was too close to not more than a few seconds ago.

It’s Choi Soobin.

Before Beomgyu can make a run for it, Soobin keeps in him place by holding his shoulders firmly.

“Hey,” Soobin gives him a close-lipped smile, “I haven’t seen you at the cafe in a while.”

In that moment, Beomgyu forgets the reason why he was rushing in the first place.

“Oh,” He says, hands steady on his sides, “I’ve been busy.”

“Busy?” Soobin says, “I was planning to ask you out...”

“Wait,” Beomgyu pauses, “What?”

“When you’re not busy anymore, can you make some time for me? Have a cup of coffee with me, but maybe not at the cafe I work at. You’re probably tired of the coffee there.” Soobin laughs lightheartedly.

“Coffee with you?” Beomgyu repeats, dumbfounded.

Soobin’s hand comes up to rub his neck, now seemingly unsure of himself, “If that’s okay?”

It takes Beomgyu a moment to process what Soobin said.

_He’s asking me out, oh my god._

“Yes, of course,” Beomgyu breathes, “I mean, yeah. I can make some time for you. As much as you want.”

Beomgyu immediately regrets what he said. _Why did I say that?_

Soobin laughs at this, “Okay. We can arrange a time later. You look like you have somewhere to go.”

“Right,” Beomgyu’s eyes widen in realization, “I’m late.”

“You should probably go now,” Soobin says, smile spread wide on his face.

“Yeah, bye!” Beomgyu rushes to the direction of the building ahead of them.

Soobin gives him a small wave, “Bye!”

Beomgyu looks back once more, “I’ll come over later!” he calls out behind him and proceeds to run to the building.

When Beomgyu arrives at the lecture hall, his professor puts him on the spotlight for being late, but that doesn’t dampen his mood in any way. He’s too overjoyed by the fact that _finally_ , he scored a date with Choi Soobin. He wasn’t even the one to ask – the universe presented the opportunity to him like a neatly wrapped gift. It was like a _feel better_ gift after he lost his dignity with the car window incident a few days ago. Apparently, that wasn't the end of his chance of scoring a date with Soobin.

He’s glad that he woke up late that day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and feedback are very much appreciated <3
> 
> find me on twt @minizode


End file.
